Managing power consumption and power dissipation of server systems is a major issue for the server industry, particularly due to increasing energy costs and environmental hazards associated with energy consumption. Due to the need to support short-duration, higher-demand periods, many data centers deploy over-configured or higher-performance server systems. Many data centers are therefore underutilized much of the time and operate at much lower performance demands than those for which they are configured. Many data centers also deploy over-configured or higher-performance server systems to simplify procurement and deployment logistics by using a common higher-performance server configuration.